You are my everything
by bright.eyes800
Summary: Sequel to Sea Life. Alec is sad, Magnus is depressed, can they work up their realionship anymore or is it finally all over? I suggest you to read the Sea Life befote this.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the sequel people. I hope I can get those followers to this what I had in Sea life. I hope you'll like this and everything, so enjoy.  
**

**BTW I didn't invent the name to this story myself, so let's thak Intoxic for that and about the editing and all :).**

* * *

It had been one and a half year after the school ended and Magnus were now 20 and six months. He had his own house near his uncle and his new wife. Camille and Jem were still together and they were living near Central Park. Clary had been in touch to Magnus by calling him once a month and told him some stuff about them. Isabelle and Simon weren't together anymore, but they were friends and Clay said she was sure they were going to be a couple in the future. Jace and Clary were engaged and they were living out of their childhood homes too. And Max was dating some girl named Selena and Clary told him they were doing very good. And Alec... Alec was living in Long Island near where Raphael lived. And she told that they were seeing each other's what crushed him. Magnus hadn't even think about another man than Alec after their break up and now he was already dating someone else. And that hurt even more that it was Raphael. Magnus still cried himself in sleep because of him...

Magnus went almost every day to Taki's and waited if Alec would come here, but he didn't. Just Alec's friends and when he asked where Alec lived they were like they didn't even notice him. Magnus felt so very lonely, he hadn't gone out so he didn't have any new friends. Just Cam and Jem and his new cat. He had gotten a cat named Chairman Meow. It was a little strange name, but he loved it. The cat was white as snow and his nose was very pink and he had blue eyes, like Alec. And that make him the most beautiful cat in the world.

''Hi Maggie!'' Camille came in. Magnus gave her his keys, if something ever happened to him she could come here to feed Chairman.

''Hi Cam. What's up?'' Magnus asked.

''Jem didn't want to go to mall with me, so I thought if you like to come?'' Camille asked.

''I don't know...''Magnus mumbled.

''Magnus, I know you still miss... him, but you can't spend the rest of your life moping here. We haven't even been in the mall since we came back from the ship.'' Camille whined. ''Come on, pretty please.''

''Fine, and I'm not moping.'' Magnus hissed.

''Oh come on, you barely go out, you don't even have job. And you come to our place maybe once a month.'' Camille said.

''I'll get a job.'' Magnus said to her. ''And you don't have a job either.''

''Yes I have, I'm a waitress, haven't you listen me when I talk to you. And just so you know, Jem is the chef.''

''Hah, that I didn't except.'' Magnus chuckled.

''Don't you talk bad about my man.'' Camille said, but not angrily.

''But Chairman...''Magnus tried.

''He'll be fine, he is not a kitty anymore now go to change.'' Camille said and sat on the couch and catch the tiny cat to her lap and pet him. ''Oh baby you are so small. Why are you so small? Don't he give you enough food? Poor little kitty.''

''I give him enough food thank you very much.'' Magnus said to her when he came out from his room.

Magnus put some food for Chairman and gave him water before they left.

''Where is that new mall?'' Magnus asked when they were standing in front of his building waiting for the cab.

''God you've been living in a jar, it's in Long Island, so we have to go with a subway.''

Magnus didn't want to go to Long Island there was a little chance he might see Alec. Not that he didn't want to see him, but he just didn't want to see him with Raphael. And he was also worrying about Chairman, he hadn't been alone more than four hours.

''Stop that Magnus, we are in the most coolest mall ever.'' She said.

''Okay.'' He sighed.

They started to go around the place. They went in every clothing store every single one of them and in every store he bought something. Colorful shirt, or tight pants or boxers or something. They went to this music store too and Magnus bough some love songs collection albums. Then they went to eat something in some fancy restaurant.

''I can see you've had fun in here today.'' The waitress smiled to them both.

''Yes, First time in here.'' Magnus smiled to him.

''So what would you like to eat?'' She asked.

''I would like to have a chicken and she want that lobster.'' Magnus said their orders.

''Excellent chooses, I'll bring them for you when they're ready.'' She said and walked away.

And that minute Camille leaned forwards and whispered to him. ''I think she liked you.''

''Don't, I'm not ready for that yet.'' Magnus said.

''Sorry, but I just thought you should know.'' She smiled to him and all of a sudden her face went all serious and she was staring somewhere.

''What are you looking at?'' He asked and glanced over his shoulder.

He just saw Raphael kissing someone over the table, in the same restaurant and he didn't need to ask who the guy was even when he had his back to them. And none of them noticed him. His black haired and blue eyed angel.

''We can go if you want.'' Camille suggested.

''No, no, We already ordered.'' Magnus said sadly.

Camille just simply nodded and smiled to him. They were in silence again, they waited for their food and they were quiet. He didn't know why, maybe because he didn't want Alec to hear him and notice he was there. He didn't want to see those full of hate and betrayed eyes. Then he heard Raphael talking.

''Alexander Lightwood, I love you so very much. We have been together for a year now and I don't want to wait any longer.'' Then he heard some movements and little box clicking open. ''Alexander Lightwood, will you do me the honor and become my fiancé?''

* * *

**Oh my Jesus. What did you think? Was that a good start? I hope you still liked it.  
**

**Man I hate Finland The city of bones is coming out Wednesday and we'll have it in here 8.31. I have to wait the movie and the malec kiss till then and I'm dying. **

**Won't give you another chapter if I don't get 4 reviews and at least one follower ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews and everything else :) I hope you like this. **

* * *

Alec wasn't the happiest person alive, not at all. His father used to beat him up and his ex-boyfriend cheated on him and paid to his father to beat him up. And then his second boyfriend cheated on him too. And his new boyfriend was going to cheat on him too, it is just a matter of time... His life sucked. And at the top of all of those things he still missed Magnus so much.

''Alec, what are you thinking?'' Raphael asked.

''Nothing, I'm just... I don't know.'' Alec sighed.

''We have to get you out of here. Let's go to dinner. In some fancy place.'' Raphael suggested but Alec didn't seems to listen him. ''Alexander Lightwood!''

''Yeah?'' Alec asked and shook his head a little.

''We are going to dinner, put something pretty on you, I know just the place.'' Raphael said and Alec slowly made his way to his bedroom.

''So you are saying my clothes are not pretty?'' Alec asked playfully.

''Of course your clothes are pretty.'' Raphael said loudly to him and went his way to the bedroom and wrapped his arms around the shirtless Alec from behind. ''And guess what? You look even more pretty when you don't have any clothes on.''

Alec blushed like usually and turned around to face his boyfriend and put his hands around his neck. ''Hey you were the one who suggested that dinner. Where are we going anyway?''

''That new mall got this great place, so there. And we can take a taxi in there.'' Raphael said him and nuzzled his nose to Alec's neck and whispered. ''And, when we get back... We can do a little dancing in your sheets.''

''Oh that's what you think.'' Alec smiled to him. ''We are going to your place. Remember the last time? Izzy and mom walked on us.''

''Oh I do remember, they saw me cum. That was the most embarrassing thing ever.'' Raphael laughed and buried his face to Alec's shoulder. ''I blame you for that.''

''Hey you chose to ride me, so stop it.'' Alec smiled to him.

They called the cab and went outside to wait it and it ended up to hot making out session. And even when the cab came they were still connected, kissing and all. The poor taxi driver had to honk three times and they finally went in.

''So where is this restaurant?'' Alec asked.

''Second floor, it's very beautiful, you are going to love it. Believe me honey.'' Ragnor purred and took Alec's hands to his.

Alec wasn't perfectly happy, but being with Raphael helped a little. But their relationship was based on sex. Most of the time they had sex and touched each other's and make out. But it ease his pain about missing Magnus. He had once survived two days without thinking about him. It was hell. He didn't want to forget him but the same time he wanted to move on. Alec felt bad for using Raphael although he wasn't in some way using him. He really liked him, but more as an friend than lover...

''Here we are.'' Raphael said to him. ''Let's go inside.''

Alec went inside the restaurant, it was very beautiful, he wasn't lying. There was wine red walls with black figures on them, black lamps and black tables and chairs, but red tablecloth and stuff.

Alec saw Camille, but she didn't saw them, at least he thought she didn't. And she was there sitting with Magnus Bane. Raphael didn't seem to notice them and he didn't want to say anything to him about that.

''You know I love you right?'' Raphael asked randomly.

''Yes, I love you too.'' Alec said._ Did I mean that? I don't know I'm not sure..._''Raph what's going on?''

And that two seconds when he was looking away Raphael knelt onto one knee and he had a little box in his hands

''W-What ar-are you d-doing?'' Alec stuttered eyes wide.

''Alexander Lightwood, I love you so very much. We have been together for a year now and I don't want to wait any longer.'' Then he opened the tiny box and there was a silvery engagement ring ''Alexander Lightwood, will you do me the honor and become my fiancé?''

_What in the name on God was happening!? I can't marry him. I'm still in love with Magnus. And it wouldn't be fair to Raphael either. But if he'd say no their relationship would never be the same again unless they'll really got married what he was never going to do._

''I-I-I hav-have to thin-think abou-about this. So-sorry.'' Alec sad and stand up and ran to the bathroom. He took hold from the sink.

Did he push it too far, now he wanted to fucking marry him. What was he going to say to him!? This was fucked up...

The bathroom door opened and Magnus came in.

''I am not in the mood to argue with you.'' Alec said before Magnus could say even one word.

''I don't care.'' Magnus said. ''You can't marry him Alexander. Are you crazy?''

''That's not your call.'' Alec said to him.

''Please, we can still work this out. We can still be together if you forgive me and-''Magnus talked desperately.

''No we can't, I'm not going to forgive you, and now I'm going to marry the guy I love.'' Alec said to him and tried walk out the bathroom, but Magnus didn't let him.

''You really want to marry him? You want to have big wedding with him and buy a big house and grow old with him.'' Magnus asked and when Alec didn't say anything he continued. ''That's what I thought. You can't marry him if you love someone else, it's not fair to you or him.''

Alec just shook his head and went past Magnus.

He went back to Raphael who looked like he was about to cry, but Camille was there with him.

''Alec?'' Raphael asked. ''Are you going to leave me now?''

''No.'' Alec smiled to him. ''No of course not. And I've been thinking. I'll be happy to marry you darling.''

There was a light in Raphael's eyes again he took the ring and put it to Alec's finger. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him firmly.

''Let's get out of here.'' Raphael whispered to him and took Alec's hand into his.

And just before they left Alec glanced over Magnus once more and it broke his heart what he saw. Magnus had come out of the bathroom and he was now crying and his green eyes were watching him desperately.

* * *

**Oh my god the Mortal instruments movie in coming out today, well I'm not able to see it (stupid Finland) :/. **

**Alec was an ass to Magnus I can say, but things are about to get better with Magnus and Alec, don't worry. **

**4 reviews please again then you'll have the next chapter. **

**Love you! **


	3. Chapter 3

******Thank you for the reviews and my new follower/s. Sorry it had been so long, but my school just started and if I could choose between them I would stay in home and just write. But here it is. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Magnus cried in the restaurant, he cried and cried. Almost every waiter or waitress came to him and asked what was wrong, but Camille always said something to them and they went away. But eventually they had to go somewhere else. So they stayed in the bench what was in front of the restaurant.

His head was buried once again in Camille's chest and Camille had her arms around his body and calmed him down.

''Baby it's okay. He'll change his mind.'' Camille talked to him while petting his black hair. ''He will notice that Raph isn't the right for him.''

''H-H-he s-said t-th-that h-he lo-v-loves hi-m.'' Magnus sobbed. ''H-he n-e-nev-never li-lies.''

''And he told you he love you too, and I don't think he had stop. You are the love of his life and he loves and misses you.'' Camille said.

Magnus wanted to believe that, but Camille hadn't talk with him for so long time and she didn't even know him that well. He wanted to call Clary. He wanted to call Isabelle or Jace, but they didn't answer him last time so why would they now?

''C-Call C-cla-clary.'' Magnus stuttered to her.

Camille took her phone and called to Clarissa who answered pretty quickly.

''Camille, what a surprise. I haven't heard from you so long.'' Clary said happily or she was just faking. ''We have to go drink a coffee someday.''

''Yeah.'' Camille just said. ''You know anything how serious Alec's and Raph's relationship is? You know, are they just fooling around or...?''

''They are pretty serious. They are engaged now, Jace called me after Alec called him. But Alec had told me that their relationship is 75% sex. So I don't know if he really loves him or is he just trying to forget Magnus.'' Clary said ''So, about the coffee thing.''

''What if we see each other's on next week?'' She asked.

''Yea, bring Jem too. And you shouldn't probably mention that engaged thing to Magnus.'' Clary suggested.

''Sure, I'll see you then.'' Camille said and hung up. She watched Magnus who was now sobbing harder.

Magnus knew pretty well that Alec and Raph had sex, but now even he heard that from Clary too he was so jealous and thought someone else touching Alec was heartbreaking. But he had no right to be mad at him. He was the one who messed everything up. He hated himself.

''But Clary said he was doing it because he wanted to forget you.'' Camille said to him.

Magnus nodded. He heard everything what Clary said and things were just rolling around in his head.

''What if you'd talk with Ragnor? Just a suggest, if you'll solve things out with him first? He was your best friend.'' Camille said to him.

''N-no.'' Magnus said fast. He didn't even want to talk about Ragnor, he could never ever forgive him.

''You even know what he is doing these days?'' Camille asked. ''Magnus he is a stripper. He had to end the school and no one took him to work with them after he had told them about himself. So he is a stripper in a gay club named Black Angel. He is not doing well.''

Maybe he had to go there. Not that he wanted to see him, he just... wanted to see how he was doing.

''Let's get you home.'' Camille said to him.

She walked him home and make sure he was okay. But of course he wasn't okay. But he still said he was okay.

He laid on his sofa for few hours, crying and feeling bad for himself. Chairman meowed a few times to him and begged for food. When he was tired of hearing Chairman's noises he just got up and gave him some food.

''Do you think I should go and see how Ragnor is doing?'' Magnus asked his cat and all he got was a cute little look. ''That would be yes.''

Okay, so he was going to gay strip club to see his ex-boyfriend/best friend. So he couldn't go there with baggy old clothes and make up all over his face.

He went to his bathroom and wash his face and put a little bit of mascara, and eyeliner, and he covered the unclean dots in his face. Then he did his hair, he put a lot of gel in there and ran his fingers between them so they stayed up. Next was the clothing. He put some black leather pants, unbelievable tight. And he put bright green tank top to match his eyes and he took his leather jacket, and he was ready to go. And it was perfectly a ten a clock. He just had to hope that Ragnor would be there.

Magnus had to think what he was going to say to him. He didn't want to forgive him, but he wanted to talk with him.

He stepped inside the club. There was pretty dark and there were male dancers rolling their hips on some poles. Some of them were giving lap dances in the room where everyone were watching and drinking and stuff. This isn't so classy place, but there was a lot of people here. And the reason why it was like that, was because the lap dance's didn't cost anything and the customers could touch to the dancers and a lot of them were moaning and breathing heavily. But they couldn't rip their clothes off. Then he saw Ragnor. He was moving his lower body against the pole and men were staring at him and drooling and giving him some cash by putting the money into his boxers. Ragnor had always had very muscular and beautiful body, so it wasn't a surprise.

Magnus walked under his stand with the other guys who were groping him. And when he was standing there, and he saw how uncomfortable he was, but he was also horny which was weird.

Then their eyes met and Ragnor froze still and just stared at him.

They had stared at each other's for like two good minutes and Magnus was getting bored. He grabbed Ragnor's hand and pulled him down of the stage and walked in some corner.

''You want me to dance for you?'' He asked.

''No, I just wanna talk.'' Magnus said to him, but not with pretty voice at all.

''I haven't done anything.'' Ragnor excused and lifted his hands.

''I know. How are you doing?'' Magnus asked.

''What does it looks like?'' He asked, but when he saw how serious Magnus was he stopped the smirking stared to tell. ''When I left from the sea school I went back home, but mom didn't want me in there, she just told me to get my stuffs and get out. I lived with my old friend a while and I got this job when her mother threw me out too. My mother told her what I've done. I was lucky I had good boss and he let me sleep in here. Not long after that I met Woosley, I liked him very much and he let me stay in his place like nine months. I thought we were doing well before, and then he just told me he was done with me and told me to pick up my things and get the hell out. And now I'm sleeping in the sofa again. It had become like home to me.''

''Wow.'' Was all Magnus had to say.

''How about you and the Lightwood boy?'' Ragnor asked.

''He left me. I cheated on him and he left me, not much to tell from there. It has been hell.'' Magnus said sadly.

''So you kissed someone else. Why couldn't he forgive you? If he loves you why didn't he forgive a little kiss?''Ragnor asked.

''It wasn't a kiss. I gave a ** to another man and he gave it to me too.'' Magnus said to him.

''Magnus...''Ragnor started. ''You wanna talk about that? I'll always listen.''

''It was my birthday. We were slow dancing and in the middle of that Alec left somewhere. I saw he was going with Raphael to somewhere and I got jealous. I thought they were going to make out or something. I fond Hugo and we went to the bathroom and did our stuff and in the middle of that Raphael walked on us in the bathroom. Raphael invited me to my cabin. And I found out he and Raphael were just decorating my cabin to look more beautiful. I wanted to tell him what I had done, but I couldn't. I knew he was going to leave me if I told him. So we just made love. It was his first time and I just... I had just cheated on him and then I just go and take his virginity. What kind of person am I?'' Magnus started to sob again. ''H-he f-found our t-the nex-next day an-and lef-lft m-me.''

''I can't say what you did wasn't wrong. But I can comfort you.'' Ragnor said to him and hugged him. ''I've missed you Magnus.''

''I-I mi-miss you t-t-oo.''Magnus cried. ''Y-you ca-can sta-stay i-in my pla-plac-e.''

Magnus started to feel little kisses on his shoulder and neck. He lifted his head and stared at Ragnor like a second and smack his lips to Ragnor's again.

Magnus woke up and saw someone in his bed._ Alec! My Alexander came back!_ Magnus hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

''Alexander.'' He purred.''Wakey wakey darling.''

''M-Magnus?'' Voice asked, but it wasn't Alec's.

''Ragnor? What the hell!''Magnus screamed and sat up and find himself without clothes and Ragnor hadn't clothes either. ''What have we done?''

''We had mind blowing sex after you give me place to sleep. Just like old times.'' Ragnor climbed to his side and kissed his neck. ''I still love you Maggie.''

* * *

**So, Ragnor is back... **

**Hope you liked it, cuz this was another sad chapter, but...**

**Thank you Intoxic for editing this :). **

**ONLY FIVE DAYS WHEN I SEE THE CITY OF BONES! GOD I'M GONNA DIE!**

**But I still won't give you the next chapter until I have 4 reviews :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Those four reviews came very quickly, thank you everybody. Love you all. So here's the next chapter. **

**I hope you'll like this. **

* * *

''I'm so happy for you!'' Maryse yelled and hugged her son. ''My baby boy got engaged.''

''Stop it mom.'' Alec blushed and tried to sneak out of his mother's grip.

''No I won't stop! You are my baby boy.'' Maryse whined.

Maryse squeezed him very hard and Alec could almost hear his bones snap in a half. He wasn't sure why he had said yes to Raphael. Seriously, he had no idea. Probably just because he wanted to get revenge on Magnus. He got engaged for the wrong reasons.

''When are you going to get married?'' Jace asked.

''I don't know. We'll take our time.'' Raphael said to him.

''You better be good to him. You have the most precious boy in your hands, beside my other boys.'' Maryse said to Raphael and he just nodded and smiled to his future mother in law. ''Better than that stupid Bane...''

She thought no one heard her, but everyone heard it. Alec turned around and walked towards his bedroom (they were in Alec's place). He slammed the door shut and collapsed on his bed.

He wanted to talk to Magnus so badly, but he would think that Alec had forgiven him. And he just couldn't hurt him anymore.

''Darling.'' Raphael asked when he came into the room. He sat beside Alec and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. ''I know you still have feeling for Magnus and I'm okay with that. Really. But I think you need to talk with him. Just solve things out with him and be his friend. It'll be good for the both of you.''

''Are you serious or are you just saying that? Won't you got jealous or mad or something if I go talk to him?'' Alec asked.

''Yes and no.'' Raphael said and explained. ''Yes I'm serious and no I won't be jealous or mad. I trust you.''

''Thank you.'' Alec smiled and kissed his nose. ''When should I go?''

''Now? I'll come with you. I trust you, but I don't trust him.'' Raphael said to his fiancé. ''And I want to see his cat.''

Alec chuckled and kissed him again and stand up. He offered his hand to Raphael, he took it and they walked out of Alec's bedroom holding hands.

''I'm sorry for what I said baby boy.'' Maryse apologized and at the same time teased.

''It's okay. And don't call be baby boy, or baby or anything else.'' Alec said to his mother cheeks red.

''Okay stranger, we have to go. But congratulations I'm very happy for you.'' Maryse said and hugged them both. ''Bye.''

Alec nodded his head and the three of them went away leaving Alec wit Raphael alone.

''Are we going?''Raph asked.

''Now?" Alec lifted his eyebrows.

''When did you think, next year? No. We are going now.'' Raphael said and took their jackets. ''Do you know where he lives?''

''Somewhere in Brooklyn. I'm not sure where, but still. Somewhere in there.'' Alec said. ''I'll call Clary I think she knows.''

''Good plan.'' He chuckled. ''You call Clary and I'll call taxi. I'm very lazy today.''

''I know you are.'' Alec joked and picked Clary's phone number on his phone. ''Hi Clarissa. Can you tell me where Magnus lives nowadays?''

''Sure, but why are you asking? I'm not giving it to you if you are just going to yell at him, I won't.'' Clary warned him.

''I just want to talk with him.'' Alec said. ''I won't make him feel worse than he already is. I assure you.''

''Okay. He lives in_.'' Clary said. ''Good luck.''

''That is exactly what I'm gonna need.'' He said and hung up.

The taxi came under ten minutes and they got in.

Alec just sat normally in there and all of a sudden he saw Raphael's hand sneaking towards his crotch. And he just watched it as Raphael found his way and gripped it pretty hard. Alec gasped and lifted himself a little with his hands.

''Are you guys alright back there?'' The taxi driver asked.

''Ye-Yeah. Thank-Thanks.'' Alec tried to speak at the same time when Raph was touching him.

Raphael leaned closer to him and whispered to his ear. ''there's a little advance what you'll get tonight.''

''B-but...''Alec whined when he felt his hand go away.

''You really wanna go to Magnus's place with a huge turn on?''Raphael asked loudly and lifted his eyebrow.

They heard the taxi driver clearing his throat uncomfortably. Alec blushed and back off, but give a little kiss to Raphael first.

He was extra nervous about seeing Magnus today, in his territory. He saw him yesterday and it broke his heart. He wanted to go to him and kiss him and tell Raphael to go to hell. But again, he couldn't. He trusted Raphael more than Magnus, but he loved Magnus more that Raphael. So he choose trust over love. God I am stupid.

''We are here.'' The driver said and pull off.

''Thank you.'' Alec said and quickly climbed out of the cab.''Raph pay.''

''Gee thanks. We just get engaged and I already have to pay everything for you.'' He whines as he paid to the driver.

''Congratulations you two.'' The driver smiled and drove away almost instantly when Raphael closed the door.

''Why were you touching me you weirdo?'' Alec asked.

''Because I love you so much, and because I didn't want you to forget what we did last night, four times.'' He flirted.

''Believe me. I couldn't forgot that.'' Alec smirked. He went to press the door phone thing and pressed at the name Bane.

''If you are riper or murderer or someone else I'm happy to let you in. If you are someone else, fuck off.'' Magnus answered.

''Magnus it's me... Can we come in?'' Alec asked shyly.

''Alec? Alexander! Yes, Yes, Yes! Please do come in!'' Magnus yelled and pressed the button very long.

They opened that very heavy door and climbed the stairs. Magnus was there, standing in front of his door smiling and waiting for him, but when he saw Raphael his smile turned in to hate.

''What are you doing here?'' Magnus scowled.

''Don't. I just wanna talk with you and he wanted to see your cat.'' Alec said as they were now in the same level.

''Fine.'' Magnus growled and let them in.

His place was great, it was all so colorful and at the same time beautiful. And there was a small white cat with blue eyes watching them in the couch.

''That must be your cat.'' Alec said.

''Well no shit?''Magnus hissed to him same time watching Raphael warningly.

''Relax, we are not here to argue. We are here to talk. Well Alec is here to talk. I'm just here to see your cat and something.'' Raphael said as he went to sit beside Chairman Meow and petted him.

''What do you want to talk about?'' Magnus asked as he sat down too.

''I just... Came here to. I don't wanna be angry with you anymore.'' Alec said.

There was lighter look in Magnus's face again, but it was also careful. ''What are you saying?''

''I... I forgive you and it would be good if you'd be my friend again.'' Alec said to him.

''Oh... Right... Friends.'' Magnus looked disappointed again. _I wanna kiss you so bad. And maybe I would do it, if my fiancé wouldn't be here. _Alec tought.

''Raph, what if you'd go to... Magnus's... kitchen with Chairman.'' Alec suggested.

''Fine.'' Raph said and took Chairman to him arms and went to Magnus's kitchen and shut the door.

And instantly Magnus attacked on Alec's lips and kissed his passionately, but quickly. He put his palms to Alec's cheeks and leaned his forehead to Alec's. ''I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Alec please.''

''I know you do, but I just can't...''Alec explained almost crying.

''You just said I'm forgiven.'' Magnus whined helplessly.

''I don't know, I really don't know.'' Alec said to him. ''I wanna be near you, but I can't trust you.''

''You can trust me. I will never do that to you. Not ever again.'' He sobbed.

''Time shows us what is going to happen.'' Alec said to him kissing him quickly and pulled off of him.

''Look who I found in the kitchen.''Raph said as he came from the kitchen and Ragnor followed him.

''What the fuck!?''Alec screamed at Magnus.

''Hello Alec. Long time no see.'' Ragnor said to him smiling.

* * *

**I hope you'll liked that.**

**So they are talking again, isn't that great. **

**Thank you Intoxic for editing again. **

**THREE DAYS MORE TO GO! OH MY JESUS!**

**I'll give you the next chapter when I get 4 reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not sure how many reviews I got, but let's pretend it's four already I just can't wait anymore. Thank you all of your reviews and new followers and everything, Love you guys very much. Here it is and I think you are going to like this :). At least I hope you'll like this . **

* * *

Magnus had shoved Ragnor into the corner of his kitchen when he heard buzz. But that was a waste of time cuz Alec saw him already and that was all because that stupid Raphael. He was always messing things up.

''What the hell is he doing here?!''Alec yelled.

''I'm living here.'' Ragnor said nonchalantly. ''I'm homeless these days. So Magnus came to see me and asked me to move in his place. And the deal was sealed when we sl-'' Magnus put his hand to Ragnor's face to silent him.

''He didn't have any money and he was sleeping on a couch in his work. So I felt sorry for him. I gave him a chance, like you did to me. So please don't... don't be mad at me.'' Magnus pleaded.

''It's your own business who are you keeping in here. I don't understand why, after what he did/said… I don't know. But don't expect me to come here again.'' Alec blurted to Magnus, but watching Ragnor.

''Of course not.'' Magnus smiled a little. ''So we are okay?''

''Sure...''Alec muttered.

''So... You wanna coffee? Black, I remember perfectly. Or tea with cream?'' Magnus asked.

''No, we don't have time. We were just... Yeah. We'll be going.'' Alec said to him while he walked to the door after Raphael. ''You have a cute cat by the way.''

And the door closed with Alec and Raphael at another side of it. Magnus turned to Ragnor looking furious. ''I told you hide in the kitchen!''

''You let that Raphael boy come there! It's not my fault!'' They screamed at each other's. ''And why didn't you told him that we slept together? If he finds out later he'll be so furious with you.''

''You saw how happy they were... I don't need to tell him if we will never be together again.'' Magnus sighed.

''What happened to that you'll never stop fighting for him?'' Ragnor asked and sat on the chair.

''It's enough for me to just be friends with him. I can still talk to him and stuff. And we kissed before you came from the kitchen.'' Magnus said to him acting happy. ''I want him to be happy, and if he is happy with Raphael... I'll learn to live with it... and why do you want me to get back together with him if you still love me?''

''Same reasons as you let Alec be with Raphael.'' Ragnor said to him.

Magnus was just about to say something, but then they heard an ambulance siren from outside and Magnus was filled with fear. Alec. Magnus ran out and fly the stairs down and busted out from the front door. But he saw Alec standing there, crying when the doctors came and placed Raphael up on the barrow and picked him up. There was cab and the driver who was talking to the police.

Magnus ran to Alec who was crying but Alec didn't seem to notice him.

''Alexander what is going on?'' Magnus asked although he knew exactly what was going on.

Alec didn't give him an answer he just walked away to the ambulance. As the door shut they ride away. Those cops just questioned that taxi driver before they went away too leaving that driver just there standing and he just drove away too eventually.

Raphael got hit by a taxi, what the hell? he was just few minutes ago in his loft petting Chairman and talking to them.

Magnus would be terrible person if he said he was happy by that, he wasn't really. But he was happy it was him and not Alec.

''What happened?'' Ragnor asked as Magnus went back upstairs.

''Raphael got hit by a car...''Magnus said to him. ''Thank the God it wasn't Alexander...''

''Oh my...''He said to him. ''You're going to hospital and see how Alec is doing?''

''I don't think he wants to see me right now.'' Magnus sighed. He had to call someone, so he called Camille.

''Hi Maggie, how are you doing?'' Camille said happily and brightly.

''Raphael got hit by a taxi, in front of my place.'' Magnus said immediately.

''Oh my god! They just got engaged! It's so sad, I hope he won't die. It would be terrible to Alec. I'm sorry, I can't think about you right not in this situation. I can't think that it was great, and I hope he'll die and you'll get Alec to yourself.'' Camille explained.

''Don't worry, I'm not thinking like that. It's terrible, I'm so sorry for them. I hope he won't die.'' Magnus said sadly.

''Are you going to the hospital, to support Alec?'' Camille asked.

''No, I don't think so. He needs his siblings now. So I'm not going there. I'll call him tomorrow.'' Magnus said and quit the phone call.

It had been a long day and Magnus really felt like going to sleep already. It was only noon. But he could take a little nap.

''Rags, I'm going to take a little nap. When you have to go to work?'' He asked.

''It's early today, I have be there at three.'' Ragnor said.

''Good, so wake me up before you go.'' Magnus said and locked himself in his bedroom, took his clothes off and went under the sheets.

He fell asleep instantly. He was happy Alec and him were talking again, but he was sad because of Raphael. So his emotions were going to left and right at the same time. But he fell asleep thinking about Alec.

''M-magnus. Mag-Magnus, wake u-p.'' He herd Ragnor calling him.

He just changed his side and pull the cover to cover his head.

''Ma-Magnus ple-please.'' He heard again, but this wasn't Ragnor, the voice was fragile and soft and broken.

''Alexander.'' Magnus said and turned around and sat up facing Alec, who had tears all over his face. ''Why aren't you in hospital with Raphael?''

''I-I couldn'-t b-be th-ther-there. T-ths wa-was clo-close-closest pla-place.'' Alec sobbed.

''Oh darling, come here.'' Magnus said and pulled Alec to him arms.

They were now under the sheets, Magnus was holding Alec close as he was crying and tightly clinching Magnus's shirt.

''Shhhh... He'll be fine.'' Magnus tried to comfort Alec and himself. ''He'll be alright baby. Don't worry.''

Magnus kept Alec in his arms and let him cry and sob into his chest over someone else.

That's how much he loved him.

* * *

**I really feel bad for what I did to Raphael, I kind of liked him :(, but I only give you what you want and Malec it is. So I hoped you like it annnnddddd...**

**I JUST SAW THE CITY OF BONES IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE WASN'T MUCH MALEC, BUT I'M HAPPY FOR WHAT I GOT! VALENTINE IS AN ASSHOLE, BUT HE IS SO HOT! AND WHY DOESN'T HE HAVE SHIRT ON? WHY COULDN'T HODGE BORROW A SHIRT FOR HIM!? BUT I LOVED IT. WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE MOVIE? Okay... I'll calm down. **

**Four reviews and you'll get more Malec :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies :) Thank you about your reviews everybody :). So that new one shot of mine. Don't judge me, but I just wanted to try to write on my own without my editor. But that wasn't good idea. SO I'm sorry. I think you are going to like this chapter ;). Enjoy! **

* * *

Alec was embarrassed. Why the hell did he come to Magnus' place last night? His fiancé was in hospital for god's sake and he went to his ex-boyfriend's place to cry in his bed. But he didn't like the smell of the hospital, he didn't like the way people in there dressed, all in white and stuff. That just reminded him about those times when he was in the hospital because of Robert.

He couldn't lose Raphael, he loved him. He realized it now when Raphael was in danger. He didn't want to lose him. But he wanted Magnus too. Magnus is always going to be the love of his life even if they weren't together anymore.

''Alexander? You alright?'' Magnus asked when he brought tea for Alec who was wrapped in a blanket on his couch.

''No.'' Alec just said. ''I can't believe. Why didn't I stay in the hospital. I'm a horrible fiancé.''

''No you are not. You just didn't want to see him in there.'' Magnus said to him. ''You know if he survived?''

''He is alive.'' Alec mumbled. ''I think I have to go there... Can you come with me? I don't wanna be alone...''

''I'll always be there for you darling.'' Magnus said and kissed his hair. ''Always.''

After they ate they went to the hospital and Alec had to hold back his tears so badly. He is alright. He is alright. He have to be alright.

''You sure you want to go in there?'' Magnus asked when they were standing in front of Raphael's room.

''Yes, and I want you to come in with me.'' Alec said sadly.

Alec took Magnus' hand and they went into the room.

Alec wanted to cry. Raphael was lying in the bed and he was just... He just was still. He wasn't moving, his eyes were closed and he had a blank face. He was covered with white sheets and there were some pipes placed in his mouth and nose.

Magnus took a chair for him and Alec sat beside Raphael. There were few tears coming from Alec's eyes. He had cried most of them away last night in Magnus's bed.

''He is going to be a-alright, right?'' Alec asked.

''I think so, yes.'' Magnus said to him quietly and put his hand on Alec's shoulder.

''You only know you love someone when you are losing them.'' Alec said quietly.

''Yes.'' Was everything Magnus said to him.

Just then Alec realized what he said. He turned around to watch Magnus. He took his hand in his and kissed it sweetly. ''Magnus I'm sorry.''

''It's alright.'' Magnus sighed. ''I understand. I really do. You love him and you guys are engaged. I'm happy for you, really.''

''I'm sorry.'' Alec said to him. Then the nurses came in.

''Hello. Good morning to you two. You ran away too early yesterday. We didn't even tell you how Mr. Santiago feeling.'' The nurse said to him.

''I'm sorry, I just had to get away.'' Alec said to him. ''So is he going to be alright?''

''He is in coma, we know he is going to wake up. But we are not sure if he got all of his memories.'' Nurse said.

Alec nodded and he bursted in to tears again. It was good that he was going to wake up, it was amazing. But if he doesn't have his memory... Won't he remember their relationship...?

''You wanna go home or back to my place?'' Magnus asked.

''I wanna go to your place. M-mine is too far aw-away.'' Alec stuttered.

''Okay darling, you can stay as long as you want to.'' Magnus murmured. He helped Alec get up and put his arm around his shoulder. He pulled him close as they walked away.

Back in Magnus' place

Alec was feeling lonely in Magnus' guest room. He wanted to go there in the first place, but he didn't realized it was that lonely. Alec got up and went to knock on Magnus's door. He heard some muttering from there, so he took that as a 'come in'. He opened the door and Alec walked to Magnus.

''What is it Alexander?'' Magnus muttered sleepily.

''Ca-can I sleep with you?''Alec asked as he blushed a little. _I totally asked that in the wrong way_. ''I don't wanna be alone.''

''Of course.'' Magnus said and moved away a little and make room for Alec.

Alec laid on the bed next to Magnus and turned his side so he was facing Magnus. Alec leaned a little bit closer to Magnus' face and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. ''Good night.''

Magnus smiled to him. ''Good night darling.''

Alec put his head on Magnus' chest and before he fell asleep he felt Magnus's arms around his body.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) **

**Thank you Intoxic :) **

**Sorry, but I'm going to update once a week because of school. I'm sorry. (there might be some changes about this thing).**

**But still, I wanna have at least four reviews people ;)**

**BTW sorry it was so short the next one will be longer. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again people! Thanks for your reviews and everything. I don't have anything else to say. SO i hope you like this. **

* * *

Two weeks after the accident Alec had moved into Magnus' place. Just because he didn't want to be alone all the time. He didn't want to go to Simon's place or live with his mother and Max. They hadn't kiss or do anything else like that, Magnus were there just to support him and to be his friend. Magnus hadn't even try to kiss him or do anything else romantic, he wanted to respect Raphael.

Magnus had to choose between Ragnor and Alec, because Alec didn't want to live in the same house with him. But Magnus made them talk to each other's. He wanted to keep Alec as close as he was able to, but he didn't want to throw Ragnor out on the streets either. So they talked and they were all living under one roof.

''Magnus we are out of beer!'' Alec yelled from the bar desk. Yes, Alec had started to drink, but not much.

''I'm not gonna get you more.'' Magnus yelled as he was lying on the couch.

''Magnuuuuuuus.''Alec whined when stumble in front of Magnus.

''Alec you've got to stop that crazy drinking. It's not good for you.'' Magnus said to him, while he sat up and pulled Alec to his side. ''You got to stop it. You can't drown your feelings into that. I know Raphael is in a bad shape right now, but it'll get better. He will be himself when he wake up. I promise.''

''You can't promise me that.'' Alec whispered.

''Yes I can, and I just did.'' Magnus smiled to him.

''How can you be so supporting about me? I couldn't if I'd be you.'' Alec asked confused.

''I love you so much I'm ready to do anything for you. Even if it's this.'' Magnus smiled and kissed his forehead.

''I love you too Maggie.'' Alec whispered and cuddled into a ball beside Magnus.

''What do you say that we go to the movie or dinner or somewhere out? You haven't been out for two weeks.'' Magnus asked as he petted his head. That was a lie, he did picked Alec inside when he was so drunk and he out to looking for Raphael.

''I wanna see my siblings. I wanna see Max.'' Alec muttered.

''I'll take you to them.'' Magnus smiled to him.

''Max is in school right now.'' Alec said. ''Let's go pick him up.''

Magnus smiled at him and picked him up. Hopefully he is not that dunk yet. ''Let's go darling.''

''I wanna change first.'' Alec said and got up and he was more happy in the second.

In this time Magnus called a cab.

They went to the subway to get to Long Island and they called another cab and went to Max's school.

In the whole time Magnus was watching Alec and smiled. Alec was so excited over seeing his brother that he was almost jumping like a little kid. That was the Alec he knew. Happy and not worrying about the next day.

''Alec calm down we are there in a second.'' Magnus chuckled.

''Is it a good idea to go see Max when I've drank.'' Alec asked. ''But I only drank two beers.''

''It's not so much I think.'' Magnus smiled to him.

When the cab stopped they got up from there and Magnus paid him quickly because if he hadn't do that fast he might not catch up Alec who was running towards the School's front door.

''Why are you running so fast?'' Magnus aked.

''I wanna see Max!'' Alec yelled.

The bell rang and kids started to come out from the building.

''Max! Max!'' Alec yelled trough the kids and few of them were watching him weirdly.

''Are you Max's brother?'' One boy asked, about same age than Max asked. He had few other boy behind him. So this must be the bad ass crew.

''Yes...?''Alec sad.

''You know we don't want have fags in the area of our school.'' The boy said to Alec and Magnus saw Alec was almost immediately very angry.

''We have a way to treat fagots in our school.'' The kid said to him.

''Alec...''Magnus said.

''Shut up freak.'' One of them silence him.

Then Alec did it. He picked the boy who called them all of those names from the front of his shirt and smacked him against the brick wall pretty hard.

''I have my fiancé in coma. My father beat me up. So don't **ing annoy me kid!'' Alec screamed at his face.

''I can see why. God hates fags and you and your little friend too.'' The kid said to him smirking.

So Alec hit him. In the middle of his face with his wrist and very hard. ''Don't you ever insult Magnus!''

Alec let his fell on the ground and stepped back.

''Alec what the fuck did you just did?!''Magnus asked. ''You hit a school boy!''

''Alec? What are you doing here?'' They heard small voice behind them.

''Hi Max. Let's go.'' Alec said to him and glared the kid who had broken nose and show his middle finger at him when they walked away.

''Alexander, are out of your mind!?''Magnus screamed. ''You can get arrested for this!''

''So you hit Jeremiah, that's cool. He is ass hole.'' Max laughed and gave Alec high five.

''No that is not cool.'' Magnus said. ''You hit a child Alexander. A CHILD!''

''Relax... Whoever you are.'' Max said to him smirking.

''Magnus Bane.'' Magnus introduced himself.

''You are that Magnus? That Magnus who broke my brothers heart, that Magnus!?''Max asked repeating Magnus's name.

Magnus nodded a little and said to him. ''I know what I did and I regret that very much.''

''You should.'' Max glared him and he was about to say something else when his phone rang. ''Sorry I have to take this. It's Selena.''

''Go talk to your girlfriend.'' Alec smirked and pushed him a little.

''Shut up.'' Max said to him. ''Hi, how are you doing?''

''I think he likes her.'' Alec whispered to Magnus.

''I think so too.'' Magnus smiled at him.

Then he saw the police car. It had its lights on and it stopped beside them on the street.

''Hey!'' The police yelled.

Magnus stopped and so did Max, but Alec started to run. Two cops went after him and one came between Magnus and Max.

''Alexander for crying out loud! STOP!'' Magus screamed at Alec who was running a circle with those cops after him. ''Sorry, he is a little drunk...''

''How much did he drink?'' Police asked.

''One, two beer.'' Magnus answered.

''Let's get you to the car, come on.'' He led them to the car and Max called to his mother.

Magnus watches as the polices finally caught Alec and brought him in the car too.

''fucking fuckers!''Alec yelled at them.

''How drunk you really are?'' Magnus asked.

''Shut up. You were the one who wanted me to get out of the building.'' Alec spatted at him.

''To have fun! Not punching kids.'' Magnus yelled back at him. ''So how can this be my fault in any way!''

''God I hate you right now.'' Alec muttered.

Magnus had to smile a little. They hadn't fight before. Well except that fight what he didn't want to remember. But this wasn't nothing like that. Alec was acting like a little child and that was kind of funny. And he knew Alec didn't mean when he said he hated him.

They came to the police station and they took Alec straight to the cell to calm him down. And Max and Magnus were taken to the interrogation room.

''You said he drank only two or three beers, but it seems he had much more.'' Policewoman said to Magnus.

''I didn't have any alcohol in my apartment, I mean after he drank it all.'' Magnus said to her.

''You have someone who brought him alcohol?'' She asked.

''I have one more friend who is living with us and I think it's him. Ragnor Fell.'' Magnus said to her.

''Where is he working?'' She smiled to him.

''Umm... He is pole dancer, stripper whatever. And he is working in a gay strip club, I don't remember the name. Ask him I don't know.'' Magnus said to her, and he felt very awkward when he was saying that.

And the policewoman was too. ''Can you... Um... Give me his number?''

Magnus nodded and took his phone and gave her Ragnor's number.

That woman kept them there to late hour. They got to go home when it was almost morning. Magnus waited for Maryse in front of the police station with Max.

''What did you do this time Bane?'' Maryse asked coldly. He knew and understood why she was acting like this. He had hurt his first born child and that was unforgettable.

''He did nothing Mom, let's just go home.'' Max said and pulled his mother to the cab before Maryse could say something else.

Magnus went back inside. He wanted to be there when they release Alec.

''What are you still doing here?'' The policewoman asked. ''We gave you persimmon to leave.''

''I wanna be here when Alec gets out.'' Magnus said.

The woman sighed and smiled to him. ''He's been crying in his cell all this time. He cried for you and Raphael, who is his fiancé, that's what you told me. And I think it would be good idea if I'd let you in there to be with him.''

''Thank you.'' Magnus said and stood up. He followed her to the cell and she opened one door and Magnus walked in.

''We will question him when he will be alright again. You'll get out then too.'' she said and smiled to him and closed the door with a loud bang.

It was brightly in the cell and Magnus could clearly see Alec who was curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing in the corner. Magnus walked to him and sat beside him. ''Alexander, darling.''

He looked up with those beautiful eyes at him. ''M-Magnus?''

''Yes it's me.'' He said to him. And in that second Alec was in his arms. He was still curled in a ball, but he laid his head in Magnus' lap and clinched tightly his hand. ''It's okay, just sleep.''

''I- I don't w-wanna be he-here.'' Alec whispered.

''I know, me either. It'll be over. Soon, just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.'' He petted his hair at the same time.

''Pr-promise?'' Alec squeaked.

''I promise.'' Magnus smiled and kissed his head. And once again they fell asleep in each other's arms like every night before.

* * *

**Hope you liked this!  
**

**Thank you Intoxic for editing this!**

**4 reviews and you'll get the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again lovelies.**

** Thank you for your reviews and stuff. **

**I hope you'll like tihs, but I think you are going to like this ;). **

* * *

They woke up at the noon at the next day. Police officers Alec asked few questions before they let them go. The Police demanded from Alec to pay few hundred dollars to the kid's family as for fulfillment for abusing. They understood that he wasn't mentally okay right then, or now.

When they got to home they were both quiet. Didn't want to talk about anything. But Ragnor wasn't, he was furious at Magnus about telling them that he had bought beer for Alec and tell them where he was working.

''Well that doesn't give you rights to tell them where I was working! You know how much trouble I got in!? I have already record for threatening him few years back! They started to ask me about my relationship with him and did I do that on purpose!'' Ragnor raged at him.

'Well why the hell did you bought him those I told you not to and you saw he was in bad shape by yourself!'' Magnus yelled to him back. Alec just listened this, he knew Magnus was going to yell at him, just few seconds and the screaming would start.

''Well he had knife in my throat! What would have you done!?''Ragnor yelled, but his screaming went quiet with each word he said to him.

Magnus turned slowly towards Alec and he opened his mouth without words coming out yet. He started to breath hard and ran his hands through his hair many times before he managed to say. ''Why?''

''I'm sad Magnus, what would you do if I didn't remember you or if I was in coma?'' Alec asked quietly. ''I bet you would miss me. Like I miss Raph.''

Magnus went to sit beside Alec and hugged him. Ragnor was smart enough to leave them alone. Luckily.

''I would miss you, very much. Of course.'' Magnus said to him and kissed his temple.

''He's been in coma for so long already. I wonder if he ever wakes up again.'' Alec mumbled.

''I know, but hell wake up, and you'll get married.'' Magnus said to him smiling sadly. ''And you'll be happy.''

''What about you? I don't want you to be sad.'' Alec said and looked up at him like a child.

''I'll be happy if you are happy.'' He said to him and tried to kiss his cheek but just then Alec moved his head a little so it went to his lips. Alec moved instantly and stand up and walked away. He didn't want to... He is not going to be a cheater, he knew way too well how that felt.

The rest of the day they were spending in different places. Alec was in Magnus' room talking to Max and his mother and Izzy and Jace about the whole police thing and all. And that took him the rest of the day. God his siblings were annoying sometimes. Talking about his mother, she was freaking out about that. and she was also very mad about him living with Magnus and Ragnor.

Magnus in the other hand was spending his day lying in the couch and watching TV and cuddling Chairman and listening about Ragnor talking to him about something.

Alec was finally in a peace, no one called him or bother him and he was just with himself. Until his phone rang again. He didn't even look who was calling when he answered. ''I'm not fucking telling you anything anymore, not today! I'm not in the mood.''

''Excuse me, but I'm from the hospital. I just called you to tell you that your fiancé has woken up, and you can come here now, he is okay.'' The nurse said to him.

''Really!?''Alec yelled.

''Yes, really.'' She said.

Alec closed the phone and threw it to the mattress and stormed out of the room. ''I'm going to that hospital Raph is in! He has woken up!''

Without listening what Magnus had to say he just took Ragnor's car keys and went to turn the white car on. He drove to the hospital and almost run over a little old woman with walker. But he stopped the car when it almost hit her, and when she was away he started the car again and drove away so quickly.

He ran towards Raphael's room and almost tripped by a little kid who was smirking to him, but he didn't fell over. He was too happy to do that. He opened that door where Raphael was supposed to be. The big smile on his face went upside down. Because Raphael was in the room with Meliron. He wasn't talking to him, he wasn't laughing with him, he was kissing him. Meliron was on top of Raphael and they were passionately kissing each other's.

Alec's heart stopped. Not again. Was all he thought. He didn't want to believe what he saw. But his eyes never lied. This was true.

''Raph, what are you doing?'' Alec asked carefully, tears coming from his eyes.

Raphael pushed Meliron away from him with a loud thump when he landed to the ground.

''Alexander, you came.'' Raphael said to him smiling like nothing ever happened.

''How can you act like nothing happened? You just cheated on me? With my friend!" Alec screamed at him.

''I am not, I love you darling, I'm so sorry. I wasn't full awake yet and thought it was you I was kissing.'' Alec wasn't buying this shit. No way in hell he was going to believe him.

''How long have you cheated on me with him?'' Alec asked trying to be brave.

''I...I... half year...''He said sadly.

''Why?! Why wasn't only I good enough for you!?''Alec screamed furiously. ''Why did you needed him too!?''

''I was sad, about you always being so down about Magnus, it was hard to watch you crying over someone else. So when you were visiting your mother and Max, Meliron came to see you and it just... went like that.'' Raphael told him.

''I don't wanna hear anymore.'' Alec whispered he walked to Raphael and thread their engagement ring out from his finger and put it on Raphael's table. He wasn't going to go through with this again. So he just had to leave him.

''We are over, I don't wanna ever see you again. And when you get out of here, get your stuff from my apartment and leave your key in my coffee table.'' Alec said to him without looking him in the eyes. ''And Meliron, don't ever talk to me again.''

''No Alec please, no. We can still work this out. I'll stop seeing him. I wanna be with you.'' Raphael tried desperately stop him.

''But I don't wanna be with you. Goodbye Raphael.'' Alec said to him before he walked away and shut the door.

He stopped for a moment, but he didn't cry. Not anymore after those times when he had been cheated on before. He was tired, so fuking tired. He wanted to be alone for a while. He couldn't go to his home. Raphael was looking fine and he probably was going to get out from the hospital any time soon. So he just drove to the kids playground. It was night so no one was there. He sat on the swing and just sat there not thinking about anything.

He was there like two or three hours, before he started to feel like sleeping again. He had to leave before he would fell asleep here. He could get raped or killed or something if he would fell asleep.

There was one good thing in this too.

He closed the door silently as he entered to Magnus's flat. There was no lights in the living room or in the kitchen, but there was a little light coming from Magnus' room.

Alec took off his shoes and smiled a little when he went to Magnus' room and he was there. With tears in his eyes just staring blankly at the wall before Alec walked in. He wiped his tears away and cleared his throat.

''Al-Alexander, what ar-are you doin-g here?'' Magnus asked.

Alec didn't say anything, he just lifted his left hand to show the ring wasn't in there anymore. Alec smiled to him and stripped from his clothes , even his boxers and he walked to Magnus. He moved the covers away and went to sit on top of Magnus. He smiled to him and caress his face before he crashed their lips together hungrily. God I've missed this. Alec thought. He moved to remove Magnus's boxers too. Magnus moaned when the cold air hit his lower half and he dig his nails to Alec's back. Alec went to kiss his neck, biting and sucking the skin making Magnus moan and arch his back and lower half, what made Alec moan as their penis's touched each other's.

''Please Alexander.'' Magnus moaned. ''Please, make this fast, I've missed you so much I need this.''

''If you want.

Alec grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slowly covered himself with it. Then his concentration went back to Magnus and he started to fill him up. Slowly so he didn't hurt Magnus. Alec kissed him to distract him as he was almost all in him.

''Plea-AH-se Alec.'' Magnus begged. He wrapped his legs around Alec's hips and pushed him all the way in more quickly making them both scream.

Alec started to move back and forth, in and out. In the same time he was sucking his neck. They went like that for a little while when Alec realized it wasn't taking them anywhere. So he lifted himself to his elbows and started to go harder and faster and Magnus's head was banging to the wall, but it didn't seemed to bother him, he was too busy to scream and moan his name.

God they had done this one time before and it was so much different that then. And it was way much loving that with Raphael.

''Alexander I love you so much I'm never letting you go again!'' Magnus screamed to him so Alec knew he was getting close.

''I love you too!'' Alec yelled. ''Together.''

''Together.'' Magnus agreed.

They needed few more thrusts before they came.

''ALEXANDER!'' ''MAGNUS!''

They were both breathing hard. Alec pulled out of Magnus carefully and lay beside him snuggling close.

''What made you leave him?'' Magnus asked.

''He was kissing Meliron. I don't wanna talk about him right now.'' Alec said to him.

''I love you darling.'' Magnus purred.

''I love you too.'' Alec said to him and pulled the covers on top of them and kissed Magnus.

''I meant it.'' Magnus said to him. ''That I'm never letting you go again.''

''And I'm not gonna push you away again.''Alec said to him.''Good night Maggie.''

''Good night, angel.''Magnus whispered.

They both fell asleep in each others arms. And they were both finally happy.

* * *

**So they are back together. Isn't that great!?  
**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Thank you Intoxic!**

**Sorry abou that lousy sex sence, I wrote that very fast and didn't have time to think so much. But I hope you liked that too :).**

**4 reviews=chapter 9  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lovelies! **

**Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, but stuff has been going on in my school. **

**So I hope this long chapter will replace it.**

** And btw I'm not gonna change my editor, just so you know. **

**But I hope you'll like this!  
**

* * *

Magnus woke up in the morning and the first thing he noticed, was that he was in his bed and someone was lying on top of him, sort of. Alec's head was on his chest. Magnus smiled at this view. He had finally got his Alexander back. At least he thought so. He took a deep breath to Alec's hair and smiled. He stroked Alec's cheek and touched his neck and brushed his arm. He tried to prove himself that this wasn't another of his dreams. But no, this was true, he was here for real.

Alec shifted a little. Magnus tried not to moan when Alec's hand brushed over his lower half. But he stayed still, didn't want to wake him up, afraid that Alec would yell at him or something.

After few minutes Alec looked up at him with his innocent blue eyes and yawning. That was the most cute sight ever seen.

''Hi.'' Magnus said to him smiling.

''H-Hey.'' Alec stuttered and yawned again. ''What time is it?''

''Eleven.'' Magnus answered and kissed his neck.

Alec lifted the sheets a little bit and put them down immediately, blushing. ''Did we really sleep together?''

''Yes darling.'' Magnus said to him. ''And it was amazing, you were amazing. I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Alec answered blushing and giving a little kiss to his chest.

Magnus had missed that little blush in his face so much so he couldn't stop smiling. He wanted to spent the whole day with Alec, doing something fun and kiss and laugh with him. Like the old times.

''What would you want to do today darling?'' Magnus asked.

''You wanna do something with me?'' Alec wondered.

''You really think I'm not gonna spend at least a day with you babe. Not after last night.'' Magnus smirked.

''Fine, what do you wanna do?'' Alec challenged.

''I don't know.'' He mumbled and they both were quiet for a while. _What Alec likes to do? He likes to have sex with me, well hopefully. He likes to be with his siblings, but I don't wanna do that today. He liked to read, but that would be boring. He likes art, but that would be boring to me too and I'd probably distract him. Ha! I'm gonna take him to the Met!_

''We are heading to the Met.'' Magnus said to him.

There was instantly bright shine in Alec's eyes because all of that enthusiasm. ''Really?! I've never been in there! Raph... Never mind. Let's go!''

''Magnus decided to pass that thing about Raphael. He didn't want to ruin the day. So he just laughed. ''Darling I think we have to dress up and eat before we go anywhere. And, we have to steal Ragnor's car.''

''Well let's make a plan, I'll take a shower, because well, you know. And in the meantime, you'll make us something to eat. We'll eat and then you distract Ragnor and I'll take his car keys. And we are going to meet outside and just drive away.'' Alec said with a wicked smile playing on his lips.

Magnus had to laugh and he buried his head to Alec's neck.

''That is good paln darling.'' Magnus laughed.

It took a while when they got up. Alec went to take a shower like he said and Magnus started to make breakfast for them. He heard door opening and Ragnor coming out from there, looking like something had exploded in his room.

''Morning, what are we having today?'' Ragnor asked with bright voice what didn't match with what he looked like at all.

''We are having pancakes.'' Magnus smiled and flopped one around.

''So… I heard Alec was back.'' Ragnor smirked, Magnus knew what he meant. They were pretty loud... ''So are we going to live here, the three of us.''

''I don't know, Alec has his own place too, but I don't know. I hope he'll stay with us, but I don't know.'' Magnus said to him. ''I'm taking Alec to the Met and we're taking your car.''

''Sure, I'll be sleeping the whole day anyway.'' He muttered.

''How are you doing?'' Magnus asked.

''Well, I guess. I'm not your archenemy anymore, so that is cool. But it would be fun to have another job already. I really don't like to be working in that club anymore.'' Ragnor said to him while he took that just backed cake and cursed afterwards because it was hot.

''My uncle has that jewelry store, maybe you can go work in there. His number is in the number book, obviously. Give him a call today.'' Magnus said to him. ''He'll pay you a lot of money too, so you don't have to live with me anymore.''

''Thank you. I'll call him... later.'' He said.

Alec ran out of the bathroom all wet and screaming. He had only a little hand towel to cover his special area.

''What is it?'' Magnus asked as he approached him  
''S-Spider. T-there was a-a-a spi-spider.'' Alec stuttered.

''Oh darling, I totally forgot that you were afraid of those things. Ragnor, go kill it.'' Magnus said to him and stroked Alec's damp hair.

''Why me?'' Ragnor whined, but he still went to kill it.

''Baby are you alright?'' Magnus asked and cupped Alec's face to his hands.

''Yeah, I think so.'' Alec said to him and leaned closer to steal a kiss from him.

''I love watching you naked, but I don't want Ragnor starting to drool over you. Please put some clothes on.'' He smiled to his darling and slapped his ** before Alec disappeared to their bedroom.

Ragnor came back to the room with a toilet paper where that spider was, he threw it to the trash can.

''I didn't know he was afraid of those things.'' Ragnor said and sat down to eat again.

''I almost forgot.'' Magnus chuckled and put the plate with full of pancakes on the table and Ragnor immediately took five and put very much peanut butter on them.

''Leave something for me and Alec too, you pig.'' Magnus said to him and took juice out of the fridge and took plates for him and Alec too.

''I'm working all night, you guys were just having sex, who do you think deserves more food?'' He asked.

''You don't even know how rough our love making is. You could almost compare it to marathon.'' Magnus smirked.

''Magnus shut up.'' Alec said to him when he came back to the room. He was wearing black baggy jeans and black big t-shirt and socks where was a big hole in them.

''You are not wearing those.'' Was the first thing Magnus said to him. ''Go change. Put that blue t-shirt and socks where is no holes in them and those tight black jeans I have in my closet.''

''I don't wanna wear those, they are too tight.'' Alec whined.

''You are going to wear those, darling. You have no voice in this.'' Magnus said and send him back to the living room.

Alec pouted and went back again to change and few minutes later he came out again.

''You look great babe.'' Magnus purred to him and led him to the table.

''Now you are all lovey dovey.''Alec muttered and started to eat.

''Aren't you gonna take a shower?'' Ragnor asked and watched Magnus. ''You know you could just wear a big sign where it says 'I had sex and I didn't shower' because you have something on your neck and you just look like someone who just had sex."

''Shut up.'' Magnus snapped and whipped his neck with his hand. Ragnor was right there was a little bit of Alec's ** in there. Yes he needs to shower too. ''Sorry darling, but you have to wait a little longer. I have to shower too.''

''NO you don't! I want to go now! If you take a shower I'm gonna go on my own. And I'll take your money so I can offer everyone, who are in the museum, a big dinner. And no sex for you for a month!" He stated crossing his arms on his chest.

''Come on Alexander.'' Magnus said to him and nuzzled Alec's neck.

Alec giggled a little and cures afterwards. ''Fine, but five minutes. No make-up and no doing your hair.''

''You are being unfair.'' Magnus whined and ran to the bathroom to get ready for their day together.

Life was great.  
They just arrived to the museum. It was beautiful in here. Alec loved art, he wanted to be famous artist since when he was just a child, but he didn't have a proper contact with that world. Only some biasness stuff what Alec thought was **. And now he was here, in the biggest art museum ever. Well that was what he thought at the moment.

''I love you so much!'' Alec yelled to Magnus in a voice full of excitement when he actually ran into the museum looking all the works.

''I love you too, but please slow down I can't keep up with you. And you don't see all of the... things well if you just pass them.'' Magnus chuckled. People were watching them, some were just confused some of them were amused and few of them were gossip about them. But they could care less, they were back together again and nothing was going to ruin that.

''Sorry.'' Alec blushed when he went back to Magnus and took his hand in his. ''Look this is from Spain, It's beautiful. Look at those colors.''

''You should really go to some art school.'' Magnus said to him. Alec was like a real artist. No one just haven't discovered him yet.

''You want to get rid of me that quickly?'' Alec smirked.

''No, I just want you to be happy.'' Magnus said and shook his head.

''I am happy. I am happy with just painting, that's enough to me.'' Alec said to him.

''I'm happy when you are happy.'' Magnus smiled. ''Now, let's continue this, even though I think we are going to be home when penguins are going to sing.''

''That was silly expression.'' Alec said to him. ''But yes, I think we should.''

The place was huge. As always when Magnus thought, this is the last place, Alec always found another one. And they wandered by the halls about half an hour when they found a bathroom. And that was like a piece of art too. This is getting ridiculous... Magnus thought. But he didn't say it out loud. He could see Alec was all excited about this and he didn't want to rush him or hurt his feelings. That was the last thing he wanted to do after everything.

Alec explained to Magnus about all of the paintings, who painted it, where he/she painted it and how old the artist was and something about the artist too. He totally knew this stuff.

Next to the one statute was standing a woman. She was about as old as Maryse. She had pretty long hair and she was part Asian and very beautiful. She was wearing brand clothing, so she was rich. And she was staring at them. Magnus tried to ignore her, but he couldn't.

''I'm sorry ma'am, but why are you staring at us?'' Magnus asked politely. Then Alec noticed her too. H was too mesmerized with that statue to notice her, he guessed.

''I'm sorry, I just... You look very familiar. Have we met before?'' She asked.

''No I don't think so.'' Magnus just said.

She stared at him for a little longer when she suddenly just took off.

''That was weird.'' Alec said and came beside Magnus.

''She looked familiar too...''Magnus said quietly that only he himself could hear it.

''Okay... This was the final place. Your torture is finally over.'' He said.

''You knew I was bored?'' Magnus asked confused.

''I love you honey, but it's very easy to read you. especially when you were leaning at the wall and sighing.'' Alec smiled.

They went outside and Magnus was so happy it was finally over, this wasn't his thing at all. But before they go Magnus took a picture of them with his cell. He asked some stranger to take the picture for him, someone who looked like he could trust, so he gave his phone to a woman who had two kids with her. Magnus took Alec to him embrace and kissed his cheek. And the picture was beautiful too, he put it to his screen saver and smiled when he saw that Alec was blushing in the picture.

''Where are we going next?'' Alec asked as they were driving somewhere.

''I'm going to drop you home. Then I have to take care of something.'' Magnus said. ''Alone. Sorry babe, but I want to do that alone.''

''Fine.'' Alec pouted.

Magnus slipped his other hand to rest on Alec's crotch. ''I promise I'll give you good time when I got home.''

''O-Okay.'' Alec breathed, but the pleasure was quickly gone.

Magnus drive home and kissed Alec before he left the car and drove away again. He wanted to surprise Alec. So he drove to the art store what was close to where they lived. He hoped it wasn't closed already, cuz it was eight o'clock already.

''Hello!? Is there anyone in here?!''Magnus yelled from the counter. There was no customers in there or anyone at all.

''Oh hi. I'm sorry, but we are closed now.'' Young girl said when she came out of the little room.

''It takes only a few minutes, I have to buy present for my darling.'' Magnus said to her and smiled seductively. ''Please.''

''Okay. But I have a condition. Have sex with me and I'll give them to you free.'' She suggested.

''No I won't I will buy them.'' Magnus said politely.

Magnus quickly collected the things he needed and gave a hundred dollar bill to the girl and walked away. Magnus shoved all the things to his car and drive to a pizza place and pick up three pizzas.

''Honey I'm home!'' Magnus yelled as he opened the door.

Alec was sitting on the couch with Chairman on his lap and was watching something in TV. Ragnor was sitting in the big chair and smiled to Magnus. ''Oh you brought pizza!''

Ragnor ran to him and took those pizzas and rushed to the kitchen.

''Alec? Are you asleep?'' Magnus asked to him.

Alec winced and he was awake. ''Oh hi, you are home.''

''And he brought pizza!'' Ragnor yelled from the kitchen.

Alec stand up and took Magnus' hand in his hand pulled him to the kitchen without noticing what Magnus had bought for him.

They ate their pizzas and talked like they were one big happy family. Well not that perfect family, but still a family.

''I think you didn't notice the things I bought for you.'' Magnus said to Alec.

''What? You bought for me something else?'' Alec asked and Magnus nodded. Alec went to living room followed by the two of them and he noticed the big bag instantly and a big painting stand. He opened the bag and found about twenty different brushes and lot of different little painting tubes with many colors.

''Oh my god. Oh my god Magnus. Did you really bought those for me?'' Alec asked and went to Magnus.

''Yes I did.'' Magnus smiled to him. ''You deserve the best darling.''

''I can't believe it.'' Alec breathed. ''I-I have to... Do something.''

''No you don't.'' Magnus said and hugged him.

''I'll go to my room. Good night to you two.'' Ragnor said and went away.

''I love you so much.'' Alec said to Magnus before he kissed him.

Knock, Knock

''I'm going to kill whoever is there.'' Magnus cursed when he went to open the door.

There was that woman from the museum, she smiled lightly as she saw two boys in front of her.  
''What the hell?'' Magnus asked and glanced at Alec who was standing behind him.

''Hey Magnus, I've been looking for you for a long time my little baby boy!'' The woman cried and went to hug him.

* * *

**So Magnus's mother is here. **

**I really hope you liked this and I try to post faster the next chapter. **

**Thank you Intoxic for editing this. **

**Four reviews = Chapter 10 **

**Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there lovelies!**

** Thank you for your reviews! Love all of you!**

**Sorry again that it has been so long, but I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter :). **

**And I'm sorry about thaat Big Brother story too. **

**I mean that I haven't been posting that either. **

**But my creativity is on break witht hat story. **

**Sorry I'll post to that, sometimes.  
**

**But I hope you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

The two of them were standing at the door watching the woman who said that she is Magnus' mother.

''H-How can you say you are my mother? You are just a strange woman, I've never seen before.'' Magnus said to her. ''My mother killed herself.''

''No Maggie, I'm your mother, Angelique.'' She said to him mildly.

''Magnus I think she tells the truth.'' Alec said to him and put his hand on Magnus' shoulder.

''NO! MY mother is dead! So why are you lying to me!?''Magnus snapped at both of them.

Alec winced a little and relaxed then, realizing Magnus had right to be like this. He was freaking out. He gently moved him away from the door and invite the woman inside. They sat on the couch. Magnus staring at the floor eyes moving like he was reading it. Angelique stared at Magnus and smiled sadly.

_My mother is dead. How dare this woman come to me and talk like this...?_ Magnus thought.

''You are not my mother.'' Magnus said firmly and looked stern at the woman. ''Get the hell out of here!"

''No, Magnus listen to me. Listen very carefully. Your mother killed herself, yes. That is all true, but she wasn't your real mother Maggie. She was my sister, I was so young when I had you. I was only sixteen, so I gave away you to my big sister, you remember her name, Raquel. You've always thought she's your mother, but she wasn't. I'm your mother. And when all that happened I was studying art in France. If I'd heard about this sooner I'd have come to you, but I didn't, and I'm sorry. I came to look for you but I couldn't find you in any orphanage, they said that you ran away. ''She explained to his son.

Magnus was speechless. He didn't know what to think about this. Was she talking the truth or was she lying. This was pretty weird story, but no one could be so cruel to make this thing up.

''Mags, What are you thinking?'' Alec asked.

''Do you believe her darling?'' Magnus turned to his boyfriend.

''I-,''Alec said and glanced at Angelique, she was telling the truth, he saw that in her eyes. ''Yes, she is.''

''You really think so?'' Magnus asked not looking at his mother, but watching his boyfriend. Magnus trusted Alec more than himself. Alec just nodded him and Magnus turned his gaze to Angelique. ''Why now? Why did you came back to look for me now? Why not few years before?''

''I needed time to think and I just found you about a year ago, but I needed time.'' She said. ''But I'm here now Maggie.''

''Don't call me Maggie! You don't know anything about me!'' Magnus said snapped at her.

''That is why I want to get to know you better. So I'm asking you to come with me.'' She said to him.

''What? Where? When?'' Magnus asked and watched Alec and Angelique.

''Next week, to France, I want to show you some of the best art works ever. And I want to get to know you, you are my son.'' She said and took two pictures from her purse. ''If you don't believe me, here is a picture of us and my sister and your father. So you know I'm real. And here is my ID, Angelique Miranda Bane.''

Now Magnus knew it was true, she was his mother. He looked like her, same nose and eyes.

''You need time to think. I can understand it. But I only have money for two tickets.'' She said and stand up.

Magnus eyes went to Alec's and Alec smiled to him and nodded. It was fine to him if it was fine to Magnus.

She gave him her card before she hugged him and walked out.

Magnus and Alec sat on their couch.

''Well that was unexpected.'' Magnus said to him and smiled a little.

''Don't joke, that was weird.'' Alec said.

''Yes it certainly was.'' Magnus said to him. ''Come on let's go to bed.''

Magnus took Alec's hand and they went to their bedroom and pulled the door close. They stripped their clothes and went under the covers, snuggling to each other. It was cold so that was part of the reason, but they just wanted to be close to each other.

''Are you gonna go with her?'' Alec asked in a sudden.

''No I don't think so. I'm not that interested at art like you and she is. And I'm not sure about her yet. So no, I'm not going.'' Magnus said to him.

''But that is a one in a lifetime opportunity.'' Alec whined. ''Go and take a lots of pictures for me.''

''I don't wanna leave you here with Ragnor, I'm not sure about him yet either. You know.'' Magnus said to him. ''I don't trust you two together. I mean I don't trust Ragnor.''

''Nice save.'' Alec smiled to him. ''Fine, don't go that is your decision. I want to go to France to study too. I would like to know more about arts and stuff. I want to paint better and draw and everything.''

''I'm not gonna let you go just yet. Isn't there anything in here? Any art school or something?'' Magnus asked and held him tighter.

''I am not leaving anywhere now baby.'' Alec said and kissed his naked chest and felt Magnus shivered a little.'' And yes, there is few here, but they are so shitty, so very shitty.''

Magnus chuckled and kissed his head. ''Can I ask you something?''

''Sure, of course baby.'' Alec said.

''Why are you so different around me what you were with Raphael?'' Magnus asked. ''I mean you were so open and stuff with him, but now you are so shy again. Not that I didn't love that, but why is that?''

''I didn't care so much what he thought about me. I didn't care, so I acted that way. But you I care about so much. I love you.'' Alec said to him and played with his fingers.

''I love you too. And I'm not gonna live with her in Paris. You could go tough." Magnus smiled playfully.

''No, she is your mother.'' Alec said to him quickly.

''Fine. That's good actually, I can have you all to myself.'' Magnus purred and rolled on top of Alec and started to kiss his neck.

''Not tonight.'' Alec said and pushed him next to him again.

''Okay baby. I can understand that you are exhausted.'' Magnus said and stroked his hair gently. ''Let's sleep darling.''

''Good night Maggie.'' Alec said and curled closer to Magnus.

''Good night my love.'' Magnus whispered. ''We have a lots of explaining to do to Ragnor tomorrow.''

He felt Alec chuckle a little before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**So there it was.  
**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Thank you Intoxic for editing this! **

**And reviews people and I'll give youthe next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! **

**Love you all!**

**Thank you for following this and those reviews. **

**I don't think I got all of those four what I asked for, but I decided to give you this already. **

**I think those new followers will replace the reviews :).  
**

**I Hope you'll like this!**

* * *

''Sooo...''Magnus started awkwardly.

He was sitting in a small coffee place near his loft with his mother and Ragnor, who insisted to come with him.

''How is it going?'' Ragnor asked her.

''Good, actually I just got promoted.'' She said smiling. Then was another awkward silence. ''So have you thought about coming with me to France?''

''I'm sorry, but I just met you and I don't wanna leave Alexander now.'' Magnus said to her politely.

''I can understand, but the plane leaves in one week, you still have time to decide.'' She still tried.

''Of course.'' Magnus smiled.

''Do You have a family? Anyone else except Magnus?'' Ragnor chuckled and understood then that it was inappropriate question. ''Sorry, this isn't my business. You don't need to tell me.''

She laughed a little: ''Of course I can tell you. I'm engaged, and I hope my fiancé booked a date in the Church for our weeding in next month.  
''Congratulations!'' Both of them yelled and then they quickly glanced each other's and Magnus continued. ''How is he like.''

''He is actually couple of years older than me. His name is Ralf Scott. He has a son about your age, Woosley.'' She said. ''And he is amazing. I love him so much. I mean Ralf, but I love Woolsey too. He is like a son to me. Hey! I'll call him right now and ask him to come here. I want you guys to bond.''

She stand up and went to talk elsewhere.

''She seems nice.'' Ragnor said. ''I hope Woosley is hot.''

''She is nice.'' Magnus agreed. ''Why did you want to come with me again?''

''I wanted to meet your mother.'' He said. ''Isn't that obvious? And where is the lover boy?''

''He is seeing his siblings and mother.'' Magnus said.

An the one point Magnus wanted Alec to be with him today, but on the other hand he wanted Alec to see his family. But Magnus missed his Alec. They had been together for the last two days. Not leaving each other's side more than for a half hour or so. So Magnus missed him, missed him so much.

''He is just in the corner, and he will be here in ten minutes. But I have to go some emergency in work. He has shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes and he is pretty pale and he is very sarcastic.'' She said and hugged them both and then ran away.

''So she just came here and said few words and said something about your almost step-brother and ran away. So much for a great mother.'' Ragnor laughed.

''Shut up. How is it going on your job?" Magnus asked. ''Gave any good lap dances lately?''

''Hahaha, you are so funny. And just so you know, I give wonderful lap dances. ''Ragnor said back.

''Really? I have to try one of those sometimes. ''They heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw a man about the same age as them. He had blond hair and green eyes, yes, but he wasn't that pale. But that was because he had blond hair. And he had muscular body. The guy was beautiful that was for sure.

''You must be Woolsey.'' Magnus smiled to him and stood up. ''That is Ragnor. You want something to drink or eat?''

''No thanks, I just ate. Angie couldn't stop talking about you last night you know. She just talked and talked. I don't get it why don't you want to go to France with her. If she would ever take me there I would be the happiest person on the earth. You know.'' He sure talked a lot. ''Maybe we can go to your place?''

''Sure, it's not that far away, so we can walk.'' Magnus said and they went out

''Are you two a couple?'' Woolsey asked in a sudden.

Magnus chuckled and answered. ''We used to be, but not anymore.''

''Why? Did this... Alex steal Magnus from you?'' He chuckled looking at Ragnor.

''Kind of yes, but I'm okay with it now.'' Ragnor said.

Magnus believed it, there was nothing hateful in Ragnor's tone. He was okay with everything. And as long as Ragnor doesn't mess up Alec's and his relationship they are fine too.

''So how is this Alex? How did you guys met?'' He asked.

''Actually, it's Alec. And we met in the Sea School last year. You know I don't feel comfortable talking about this when Ragnor is right here. Do you mind if I tell you that later?'' Magnus asked. He didn't want to hurt Ragnor when he knew Ragnor still loved him.

''It's okay. Now... Why did you stop?'' He asked when Ragnor and Magnus stopped in front of Magnus' loft.  
''This is where I live.'' Magnus chuckled and took out his key and opened the front door.

''You weren't kidding when you said you lived like five minutes walking from there .'' Woolsey said.

He sure talked much, that was good in some way. He wasn't annoying him, yet. But if he has to watch him more than one day, he may get annoyed... But he just hoped he doesn't.

''Magnus did you hear that?'' Ragnor asked .

''What?'' He asked confused . He had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't heard anything.

Then he heard something like a glass breaking and some things throwing around. It was coming from their apartment.

''Oh my god Alexander.'' Magnus gasped and ran upstairs with Ragnor and Woolsey behind him.

He stormed inside his apartment and came face to face with Raphael's back. Alec was standing in the other side of the room. He had a long blood stain on his forehead and he was holding a glass bottle in his hands. The table in the living room was upside down and there was water and broken glass on the floor.

''What the fuck are you doing in my house?!'' Magnus asked furiously and turned Raphael around. But it wasn't Raphael, it was that crazy friend of Alec, Meliron.

Magnus hurried to Alec and started to check his forehead.

Ragnor took Meliron by the front of his shirt and lifted him. He smashed him against the wall pretty hard. And Woolsey took the opportunity and punched him right in to his face.

''What thefuck are you doing here?'' Ragnor hissed at him.

''Raph has been a mess since that son of a bitch left him! He doesn't want to talk with me about anything anymore! He is just moping around because of that jerk! You've wrecked his life you asshole!'' Meliron yelled and tried to get out of Ragnor's grip.

Ragnor could smell the alcohol in his breath when he was talking.

''How can you even blame me for this! He was the one who cheated on me with YOU!'' Alec screamed back and get himself off of Magnus's grip and went to stand in front of Meliron. ''And you have no right to come in my home and threaten me!''

''So now you are living with these two freaks?'' He laughed and spit on Ragnor's eyes. Ragnor got distracted so Meliron got himself off of his grip. He pushed Alec and tried to punch him, but Woolsey got in his way before he could do anything. He pushed him against the wall and smashed his head with his elbow so Meliron fell to the floor.

''Thank you.'' Alec smiled to Woolsey. ''Whoever you are.''

''You can call me your knight in shining armor.'' Woolsey winked at Alec. ''I'm Woolsey, Angelique's fiancé's son.''

Alec chuckled. ''Alexander, but call me Alec. Nice to meet you.''

''You too.'' He said. ''I'll call police.''

Ragnor went to clean his eyes and Woolsey went to call.

''Maggie.'' Alec said and went to his boyfriend who closed his arms around Alec protectively.

''What happened? Why was he here?'' Magnus asked. ''How did he get inside?''

''I just opened the door and he hit me with a bottle. And the next thing I realized was that he was screaming at me. I'm sorry he ruined your house.'' Alec said.

''No don't be sorry. This is your home too baby, just like you said. ''Magnus smiled at him. ''Do you need to go check that?''

''No, I'm fine.'' Alec said and kissed Magnus.

''Let me at least do this.'' Magnus said. He went to bathroom to get a Band-Aid and pressed it to Alec's forehead and gave Alec a subtle kiss.

Alec blushed and smiled at him. They heard a loud meow.

Chairman was complaining on the floor because he stepped on the broken glass.

''Oh my little baby!'' Magnus winced and picked Chairman up. He searched for the glass, but didn't find it. ''I think I have to take him to the vet, just to be sure. Ragnor give me your car keys. Can you and Woolsey please clean up this mess? I'll be back as soon as it possible."  
''Why doesn't Alec need to do anything?'' Ragnor whined.

''Because he was hurt and needs a rest.'' Magnus said and gave Alec a little kiss before he left with Chairman.

* * *

**I hope you liked this :)  
**

**Thank you Intoxic for editing this. **

**Now I'm nto giving up on that four reviews. **

**No reviews no Chapter 12. **

**So review :). **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long again :) **

**Hope you can forgive me. **

**A/N RED THIS!: **

_**THAT CHAPTER 11 I WROTE , WHERE MAGNUS SAID THAT HE MET ALEC IS THAT 'SEA SCHOOL' LAST YEAR. IT'S NOT LAST YEAR THEY MET. IT'S FEW YEARS FORWARDS!**_

**I hope you'll like this :)**

* * *

The Chairman was okay, thank god he was okay. Magnus would've freak out if he wouldn't be fine. That cat was like his own child. That day couldn't go better after that mess with Meliron. The four of them were sitting on the couch and Magnus had brought Chinese food for them. Yes, four. Woolsey invited himself to sleep in their apartment. Not that Alec mind it. He was very nice and Ragnor seemed to like him as he was glancing him all the time.

''Why won't you go to Paris with Angie again? She wants to get to know you.'' Woolsey asked as he stuffed his mouth with the noodles.

''I don't wanna leave Alexander, not after what happened. I can't even think about leaving him alone.'' Magnus said to him.

''I can take care of myself.'' Alec glared him, Magnus chuckled a little and just kissed his cheek.

''I know baby but I don't want anything bad happen to you. I love you too much.'' Magnus said to him and pulled him closer to himself.

''You know Bane, he has me here.'' Ragnor said to him.

''But you are dancing in that stupid club at the nights and Alec would have to be alone then.'' Magnus tried to come up with different ways to not leave his baby.

''Well... I can stay with him then.'' Woolsey said out of the blue.

Alec knew Magnus didn't like the idea of him being alone with a guy in their apartment at the night.

''No. that is not gonna to happen.'' Magnus said immediately. ''I don't trust you Goldilocks. Sorry but no.''

''I thought that Jace was the Goldilocks.'' Alec asked.

''I hadn't seen him for a long time, so he lost that title.'' Magnus said to him.

''And I am slightly offended.'' Woolsey pouted and put his palm over his heart.

''Shouldn't you be at home?'' Magnus asked. ''I thought Angelique wanted you to be in home.''

''I'm not a child anymore, I'm grown up. So if I wanna be somewhere else then I'll be there.'' Woolsey smirked and glanced Ragnor, giving him a little wink. Ragnor blushed a little. Oh my god, Ragnor freaking Fell blushed! Alec thought. Magnus had notice that too because he was smirking to his drink.

''I'm gonna take another of these.'' Ragnor said and stood up. ''Anyone else want anything? Hey Blue boy you haven't drink anything yet.''

''Shut up Ragnor I don't wanna drink anything. I have a job interview tomorrow. I don't wanna be all... You know.'' Alec said to him in a small voice.

''I would love some drink. I'll come with you.'' Woolsey said and went after Ragnor.

Magnus turned to Alec and asked. ''I thought that you already have a job. And that you were just on vacation or something.''

''No they fired me when they heard about my drinking problem.'' Alec said quietly. ''But I'll have another job by tomorrow.''

''So what is this place?'' Magnus asked.

''You are not gonna like that...''Alec said and looked away from him.

''Come on tell me. I'm sure I'll like it.'' Magnus said sweetly and turned Alec's face to look at him again and kissed him quickly. ''Tell me baby. I wanna know where my boyfriend is working.''

''When I was picking Ragnor up from his work that one night when he was feeling ill and you didn't want to go pick him up. I went inside of the bar and the owner saw me. He liked how I looked so he wanted me to be his dancer... And I said yes. I really need the money. Magnus please don't be mad.'' Alec explained and then pleaded him to not be angry with him.

Magnus just stared in front of him like he was trying to picture something in his head. And then he shook his head and looked stern at Alec. ''NO. It's NO already. I don't want my… my boyfriend to dace in a gay strip club where is practicality no rules! NO. I'm not gonna let you do that. And you'd be working at nights. When would we have time to spend together? You would sleep at days and in the night you'd be grinding your ass on someone's crotch! NO. I won't allow it!''

''But Magnus do you understand that I need the money? Jace just moved out so mom needs to support him with this. I need themoney. And he said he would give me some extra paychecks.'' Alec asked. ''And Ragnor would be there. I won't be all alone.''

''No, no, no, no.'' Magnus shook his head. ''I'll talk to my uncle and he will give you a job. And can't you paint some pretty pictures and sell them?''

''Yes I can, but I can't live like that, can I. If I want to, then I would have to live in my own house!'' Alec yelled at him for not understanding this.

''If you take that job... We are not gonna be, a "we" anymore. I don't wanna share you with some strangers.'' Magnus said and pulled him down and started to kiss his neck. ''Sweetheart please...''

''Okay, I'm not gonna take the job if it means so much to you. I wouldn't have given any lap dances or anything, just dance.'' Alec muttered the rest, so only he could hear that.

Then Ragnor and Woolsey came out of the kitchen. Woolsey grinned like he was crazy and Ragnor was s very red on his face. And he had red mark in his neck. And he had a very big erection. What do you say, he had to check that out.

''You two had fun?'' Magnus smirked.

''No.'' Ragor said immediately.

''Well that hard of yours is saying otherwise.'' Magnus pointed out.

''Shut up.'' Ragnor said to him and blushed deeper. They drank their drinks and talked about stuff. Then Alec and Magnus went to the bed and so did Woolsey and Ragnor, who decided to skip work today.

Magnus and Alec were lying in the bed now. Under the covers snuggle up to each other.

''I know I'm being harsh for making you decide with that work thing.'' Magnus apologized.

''It's fine. I think I wouldn't like that either if you were there, dancing in someone's lap.'' Alec kissed his knuckles. ''I think Ragnor likes Woolsey very much.''

Magnus chuckled. ''Yeah.. It's good that he is... seeing someone. I don't think you can c-''

''AH!.'' They heard from the room next to theirs. ''OH GOD YES!''

Alec and Magnus looked at each other. ''Oh my god...''Alec said and covered his head with the pillow.

Magnus laughed and lifted the pillow from his face and kissed him lightly. ''Don't care about that.''

''AH AH AH AH AH AH. GOD!''

''How can I not care about that?'' Alec asked uncomfortably.

''Focus on this instead.'' Magnus purred and kissed his way down to Alec's stomach. Alec couldn't see him anymore because he was under the covers completely. But he could definitely feel him.

He heard those screams from the other room, but he didn't care anymore.

Then Alec moaned loudly when Magnus's warm mouth touched his erection. He didn't see what Magnus was doing to him what made this even more enjoyable.

He felt Magnus' tongue swirling around the tip of his penis. Alec put his hands to Magnus's hair and tried to push him more further desperately panting on the same time. But Magnus didn't agree. He just kept teasing him.

''Magnuuuus. Please... Why are you doing this to me? OH GOD!'' He suddenly felt cold fingers entering his hole when he was whining.

Magnus moved his fingers in his hole and teased the tip of his penis. Then Magnus let go of his penis and his lips were on his again. They kissed passionately and Magnus pushed his tongue inside Alec's mouth and he started to rub himself on Alec.

''Wh-What are yo-AH doing?'' Alec cried out, his hands were wet from all of that sweat. He clinched the sheet and threw his head from side to side when he tried to hold his screams.

''I'm not gonna enter you today. Sorry darling, but... I'm not in the mood.'' Magnus said to him.

''What?'' Alec asked. He stopped the panting and lifted himself on his elbows. ''You are not in the mood for having sex? Then why the hell did you started this then!?''

Alec pushed Magnus away to stand up and unzip his pants.

''No Alec. I-''

''AH! HOLY FUCK RAGNOR!''

''SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' Alec yelled. ''Have a nice night Magnus.'' Then Alec waked to the bathroom to take a long cold shower.

_Bloody hell... That wasn't what I meant. I just didn't want to hurt him. He was sore and I could see it. He just didn't admit anything._ Magnus thought and buried his face into his pillow.

He turned the light off. He was going to talk to him in the morning.

In the middle of the night he felt some moving next to him. He open one eye and saw Alec lying next to him watching him.  
''I was cold.'' He is so adorable.

''Come here.'' Magnus said and Alec moved closer to Magnus. The younger boy curled up to his side and put his head in the crook of Magnus's neck. He still shivered a little so Magnus put his hands around Alec. The boy snuggled even closer to him, if that was even possible.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**Than you Intoxic for editing this! **

**I decided that I'll finish this first and then I'll continue that 'Big Brother' story of mine. **

**I hope you can forgive me :)**

**But I'll give you the next chapter if I get 4 chapters :)**

**Love you!**


	13. Important AN

**OKAY PEOPLE**

**I know I haven't posted in.. two weeks or something, but I'll get that chapter to you very soon. I'm almost done with it. **

**And what I want to say now is about animal cruelty. **

**So I have watched these videos and pictures and everything for a while now. **

**You know that here Finland don't have that much cruelty than for example USA, but there is something in here too going on. **

**Have you ever thought about ****celebrities, they have so much money. **

**But do they really need that much money? **

**Why can't they just live in a normal house and stuff and give some of the money to charity, kids or animals.  
**

**I can't give money since I don't have any and I'm underage. **

**But I can always go to find some internet pages against that cruelty and do something in there. **

**Or write in Tumblr, Facebook or here whatever and hope that people will read that and continue the message. **

**But if you are adults already would that hurt if you'd give few euros, dollars whatever to your local shelter. **

**That was all I wanted to say to you my lovely readers.**

**I hope you managed to read this thing. **

**This is just so important for me because I love every kind of animals and I just got vegan. **

**I pray you and everyone to do something about this. **

**And If you are not interested at this animal cruelty thing... **

**Should I start another story already? **

**I mean I haven't even write that third chapter in my story 'Big Brother'. **

**That new story would be about after COLS after few years.**

** Alec and Magnus both have new boyfriends already to fill their pain of loosing each others. **

**Tell me what I should do. **

**And remember that animal thing told you. **

**Love you!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello sweeties. **

**I am so sorry, it has been like three weeks since I've posted. **

**I am so sorry, but I try that I would post more sooner. **

**Hope you'll like this!**

* * *

Magnus and Alec were about to meet the whole gang again. They were going to meet in Taki's. Ragnor wanted to come too, but he had stuff going on in the club. His boss didn't want to let him go. He even gave him more money for not going away. He said he could let him go if Alec takes his place. It was okay with Alec, but not with Magnus. No way in hell.

''You know I love you right?'' Alec asked Magnus while they were in the subway.

''Of course I know. I love you too.'' Magnus said and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. But then he went from being happy to suspicious. ''What is going on?''

''Wellllll...''Alec started and turned around for a second and turned back to face Magnus. ''I decided to go on that interview in Ragnor's job. I could free him. He is your best friend and his boss won't let him go.''

''What did I say to you yesterday. I don't wanna share you with anybody. No is no Alexander.'' Magnus said angrily.

''But baby, I need the money. I have to pay the rent in my home.'' Alec explained. ''I really need the money.''

''I haven't seen your house yet. Can I see it today? And if I have to lock you in our bedroom so you won't go to that interview. I'll do it.'' Magnus said to him.

Ring Ring Ring

''Wait, Angie is calling.'' He said and turned around. ''Hi. What's up?''

''Hello. I'm just calling you to remind about that trip to Paris. I'm leaving on Sunday and now it's Wednesday. So I am begging you. Come with me or I have to take Woolsey with me. Not that I don't love him or something. He just really gets on my nerves sometimes.'' She begged him.

Magnus laughed a little. ''Let me think about that. I'll call you back tomorrow.'' He hung up. ''She wanted me to go to Paris with her. she was asking again about that.''

''Maybe you should go then.'' Alec said. ''Bond with your mother.''

''So you could go to that club to dry hump old pervs? No way I'm leaving you now. I don't trust you right now.'' He almost yelled and people were watching them.

''I am not going. You said no...''

'' I said that yesterday, but still you are going to that interview.'' Magnus said now quietly.

''I have to pay my bills. Magnus.'' Alec said to him as they stepped out of the subway. ''If I can't take that job, what am I going to do then!? Tell me!''

''You can always sell that house and come live with me and Ragnor.'' Magnus suggested smiling.

That would be amazing. Living with Magnus. Going to sleep every night next to him and waking every morning in his arms.

''I think I would like that. So much. But are we going to live with Ragnor for the whole time? I like him now, but...''Alec stuttered.

''You could rent that place of yours to Ragnor. I think he and Woolsey are sort of going out now and I don't wanna listen them fucking in the room next to ours every night.'' Magnus chuckled and took Alec's hand.

''Yeah, but that would be too far away from his job. And that was very awkward listen to them last night...''Alec shuddered when he thought of those noises they made last night.

''My uncle can do something about that. He'll hire him, he already did, I think, but he can probably move his job a little bit closer.''

''Why is he still dancing then?'' Alec asked confused.

''I don't know. I guess he likes that.''

''HA! See! That would be fun! dancing all night long and getting some big money for that. How hard can that be anyway...?''Alec yelled at him and pointed him with his index finger.

''Honey, you are as shy as hell with those kind of thigs. How would you be able to dance in there. All those gay people watching you and trying to touch you? Wouldn't that be uncomfortable for you?'' Magnus asked and tried to talk him out of this completely.

''Shut up. I am more open now.'' Alec said and prove it bu pushing his chest forwards like goose.

Magnus chuckled a little and kissed Alec as they walked inside Taki's. Everyone were inside already. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand tight. He was nervous to see Jace and Isabelle again. He broke their brother's heart and they were so mad about that. But who wouldn't be if someone hurt the person that you love.

They walked in to the table greeting everyone.

''Magnus, no time no see. What's new? Except that you are dating my baby brother again.'' Isabelle said. Her voice was cold, but she had a smile on her face.

''I'm not your baby brother, I'm two years older than you.'' Alec said to her.

''The way you act proves that you could be my baby brother.'' Isabelle muttered to her coffee. ''So, Magnus?''

''I don't have a job right now, but my uncle is giving me some money that I need until I get a job. I have a cat now, Chairman Meow. And yes, I know that is a silly name, but he is unique like his owner. I am living with Ragnor and Alec right now and I just found out that I have a mother. Living mother. And she wants me to go with her to Paris, what is still under consideration.'' Magnus explained and there were questions immediately.

Why are you living with Ragnor?

Your mother?

Those two were the ones they asked the most.

''I'll rent my place to Ragnor so he is not going to live with us. I hope so.'' Alec said to him.

''But darling you haven't told anything to me about that mother thing. I thought we were best friends.'' Camille whined.

''We are, but I have too much going on right now. And you haven't tell me about your either.'' Magnus crossed his arms and smirked.

''Why is Ragnor living in your place? He threatened us.'' Isabelle stated angrily. ''Alec can't be living in same place with him. And why haven't you told me Alec! I call you like... like... Okay I don't call you at all. But still you should've told me!''

''He was dancing in this gay club and he was sleeping in the back room so I took him to live with me. And then Alec and I started to be together again and I didn't want to throw Ragnor out. And now he is going to look for another job, but his boss won't let him go until Alec takes Ragnor's place. And he is really thinking about it.'' Magnus explained to them and watched Alec at the end of his talk.

Everyone were quiet, no one could imagine Alec as a dancer or stripper or whatever it is.

''Are you actually thinking about that?'' Jace asked. ''You are not a dancer or stripper.''

''Shut up Jace I can do what I want.'' Alec said and then his phone started to ring. He looked who was calling to him and froze.

Magnus noticed that and he touched Alec's shoulder. ''What is it darling? Alec? Who is it?''

''It-it's Raphael...''Alec breathed out. ''I- I should answer this.'' He stand up and before he walked away Magnus gave him a supporting look.

''What do you want. I said that we are over.'' Alec said instantly.

''I don't know what you are talking about. I just wanted to hear from you. I've missed you and I had visited your house like twenty times and you've never been there. Wonder why...''Raphael said. ''I want to meet with you. I wanna talk about this and then if you still want to be apart from me then I'll respect that.''

''No, I don't care what you are saying. I won't forgive you. I am with Magnus and you are with Meliron. Let's just leave it like that.''

''I'm not with him anymore. I left him after I was in the police station talking about when he attacked you. I love you. I asked you to marry me. If I hadn't loved you why did I asked you that? I would have married Meliron if I loved him more. I didn't love him at all. I just... How can you forgive him, but not me? We did the same thing.'' He changed the subject.

''No you did not. You've been cheating me about a half year. I hate you so much.'' Alec mumbled.

''You can't say that. You still loved me two weeks backwards.'' He cried.

''No I don't. Did you realize that our relationship was mostly for sex? We were having sex every fucking day in every fucking place.'' Alec barked.

''I am sorry. I'm really sorry.'' Now Alec heard him sniff. ''We don't need to get back together, but I just want your forgiveness.''  
Alec sighed. ''Okay, I can't say I don't have any feelings for you anymore. We just broke up so yes. I still have some feelings for you. Don't understand me wrong. I love Magnus with my all heart, but there is still a little piece what you have taken over.''

''I knew it. So why can't I try to take over all of your heart?'' He asked confused now.

''Because I don't want you to. And I don't think I can be friends with you Raphael.'' And he hung up.

No he didn't have any feelings for him anymore, he just didn't want anybody to be upset because of him. He walked back to Magnus and his friends and when he sat back on his chair and Magnus immediately took him under his arm and kissed him and asked if he was okay. He looked around him and everyone were smiling and laughing. Just like back in the ship. Everything was perfect right now.

* * *

**Here you go!**

**I love you liked it! **

**I want 4 reviews people and I'll post sooner. **

**AND SEND ME SOME PROMPTS FOR THAT ONE SHOT THING OF MINE!**


End file.
